Καρλ Μπαρκς - Διάσημα Ιστορικά πρόσωπα με τη μορφή που θα είχαν αν το γενετικό τους υλικό είχε αναμειχθεί με γονίδια πάπιας
Ο Μπαρκς σχεδίασε πολλά διάσημα ιστορικά πρόσωπα με τη μορφή πάπιας. Παρακάτω σας παραθέτουμε τις συγκεκριμένες εικόνες με μερικές πληροφορίες. Πολλές από τις εικόνες όμως υπέστησαν λογοκρισία και αφαιρέθηκαν. Παρόλα αυτά παραθέτουμε πληροφορίες για αυτές κανονικά. Ελπίζουμε να δείξετε κατανόησή. __TOC__ Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Adam_and_Eve.jpg Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Ajax,_Returning_Hero.jpg Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Bad_Bird_from_Bodie.jpg Adam and Eve (1978) Σύμφωνα με τη Βίβλο, ο Αδάμ και η Εύα ήταν τα πρώτα ανθρώπινα όντα πάνω στη γη, που ξέπεσαν από τον παράδεισο γιατι ξεγελάστηκαν, από τον διάβολο μεταμφιεσμένο σαν φίδι. Ajax, Returning Hero (1978) Ο Αγιαξ ήταν ένας σκιερός Έλληνας ήρωας ο οποίος μαχόταν εναντίον της Τροίας. Attila the duck (1978) Ο Αττίλας ήταν βασιλιάς των Ούννων το 5 αιώνα και κατέκτησε μεγάλα κομμάτια της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας. Bad Bird from Bodie (1978) Η πόλη Bodie ήταν μία διάσημη πόλη για την οικονομική της ανάπτυξη στο Πυρετό του Χρυσού της Καλιφόρνιας. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Belle_Starr,_Outlaw_Queen.jpg Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Billy_the_Ducking.jpg Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Billy_the_Duckling_at_Work.jpg Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Billy_the_Duckling_on_Guard.jpg Belle Starr, Outlaw Queen (1978) Η Belle Starr γένος Shirley (1848-1889) είχε ένα αγρόκτημα στην Οκλαχόμα που ήταν ένα κρησφύγετο για παρανόμους πάσης φύσεως. Billy the Duckling (1978) Ο William H. Bonney, Τζούνιορ (1859-1881), γνωστός ως Billy the Kid, έγινε ντεσπεράντος και σε νεαρή ηλικία λέγετε ότι είχε σκοτώσει πάνω από 20 ανθρώπους μέχρι που πυροβολήθηκε από το σερίφη Pat Garrett. Billy the Duckling at Work (1978) Ο William H. Bonney, Τζούνιορ (1859-1881), γνωστός ως Billy the Kid, έγινε ντεσπεράντος και σε νεαρή ηλικία λέγετε ότι είχε σκοτώσει πάνω από 20 ανθρώπους μέχρι που πυροβολήθηκε από το σερίφη Pat Garrett. Billy the Duckling on Guard (1978) Ο William H. Bonney, Τζούνιορ (1859-1881), γνωστός ως Billy the Kid, έγινε ντεσπεράντος και σε νεαρή ηλικία λέγετε ότι είχε σκοτώσει πάνω από 20 ανθρώπους μέχρι που πυροβολήθηκε από το σερίφη Pat Garrett. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Belle_of_the_Yukon.jpg|Belle of the Yukon (1979) - Πίνακας με θέμα το Κλοντάικ Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Ben_Frankloon.jpg|Ben Frankloon (1979) - O Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790) ήταν ένας από τους πατέρες του αμερικανικού συντάγματος και επίσης ένας φημισμένος επιστήμονας και εφευρέτης. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Blackbeard_the_Pirate_.jpg|Blackbeard the Pirate (1978) - Ο πειρατής Blackbeard, πραγματικό όνομα Edward Teach, τρομοκρατούσε τις αμερικανικές ακτές κατά τη διάρκεια του 18ου αιώνα. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Blackstone_the_Great.jpg|Blackstone the Great (1978) -Ο Blackstone, στην πραγματικότητα Henry Boughton (1885-1965), ήταν ένας από τους πιο διάσημους ταχυδακτυλουργούς στις ΗΠΑ από τη δεκαετία του 1920 έως τη δεκαετία του 1940. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_-Bring_'Em_Back_Alive-_Frank_Duck.jpg|"Bring 'Em Back Alive" Frank Duck (1979) - Ο Frank Buck (1888-1950) ήταν Αμερικανός τυχοδιώκτης ο οποίος κυνηγούσε άγρια θηρία για ζωολογικούς κήπους. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Buffalo_Bill_Cooty.jpg|Buffalo Bill Cooty (1978) - O William F. Cody (1846-1917) με το ψευδώνυμο Buffalo Bill, που αυτός έφτιαξε ως κυνηγός Βούβαλων και μαχητής Ινδιάνων Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Calamity_Jane.jpg|Calamity Jane (1978) - Η Calamity Jane (1852-1903), στη πραγματικότητα Martha Jane Cannary ήταν μία από τις πιο θρυλικές γυναίκες στην Άγρια Δύση Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Captain_Kidd_the_Pirate.jpg|Captain Kidd the Pirate (1978) - Ο William Kidd (1645-1701) ήταν ένας Βρετανός κουρσάρος και αργότερα πειρατής στα ανοιχτά των Αμερικανικών Ακτών. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Dangerous_Dan_McGoose.jpg|Dangerous Dan McGoose (1978) - Ο Τίτλος είναι προς τιμήν μιας μπαλάντας του Robert W. Service, τη "The Shooting of Dan McGrew". Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_David_Duck_vs._Goliath_Goose.jpg|David Duck vs. Goliath Goose (1978) - Ο Δαβίδ ήταν ένα βιβλικό πρόσωπο που η πρώτη του ηρωική πράξη ήταν να σκοτώσει τον Φιλισταίο Γίγαντα Γολιάθ Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png|Duck Rogers (1979) - «Buck Rogers in the 25th Century» ήταν ο τίτλος ενός κόμικ από τον Philip Francis Nowlan (σενάριο) και Richard Calkins (σκίτσο), η οποία εμφανιζόταν σε αμερικανικές εφημερίδες από το 1929. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Frederic_Pintail_Chopin.jpg|Frederic Pintail Chopin (1980) - O Φρεντερίκ Σοπέν ήταν Γαλλο-Πολωνός συνθέτης, ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους εκπροσώπους του ρομαντισμού στη μουσική και από τους μεγαλύτερους πιανίστες της εποχής του. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Fu_Chandu.jpg|Fu Chandu (1979) - Η κινεζική εγκληματική ιδιοφυΐα εμφανίστηκε για πρώτη φορά στο μυθιστόρημα του Sax Rohmer, το «Dr. Fu Manchu0» (1913). Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Geography's_Founders.jpg|Geography's Founders (1980) - Ελλιπής Πληροφορίες Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Henry_Morgan,_Buccaneer.jpg|Henry Morgan, Buccaneer (1978) - Ο Henry Morgan (1635-1688) ήταν ένας Βρετανός πειρατής ο οποίος είχε ένα μεγάλο μερίδιο από λεηλασία στις ισπανικες αποικίες της Καραϊβικής. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Hercules_Honker.jpg|Hercules Honker (1978) - Ο Ηρακλής ήταν ένα πρόσωπο της Ελληνορωμαικής Μυθολογίας που κατείχε υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Hiawatha.jpg|Hiawatha (1979) - H Hiawatha ήταν μια θρυλική Βόρειο-Ινδιάνα αρχηγός του 15ου αιώνα. Το όνομά της εμφανίζετε στο ποίημά του Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, «The Song of Hiawatha». Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png|J. Edgar Honker (1978) - Ο J. Edgar Hoover (1895-1972) ήταν ο διευθυντής του FBI για περίπου 50 χρόνια. Ωστόσο, οι μέθοδοί του ήταν αμφιλεγόμενοι. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_J._Pierpont_Mallard.jpg|J. Pierpont Mallard (1978) - Ο J. Pierpont Morgan (1837-1913) ήταν ένας χρηματοδότης και μεγιστάνας σιδηρόδρομων ο οποίος είχε τεράστια επιρροή στην αμερικανική βιομηχανία. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Klondike_Kate_and_Troupe.jpg|Klondike Kate and Troupe (1978) - H Kathleen Eloisa Rockwell (1876-1957), που αποκαλούσε τον εαυτό της Klondike Kate, ήταν μια από τις πιο διάσημες χορεύτριες που εμφανίστηκαν στη σκηνή κατά τη διάρκεια του πυρετού του Χρυσού στην Αλάσκα. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Loch_Ness_Monster.jpg|Loch Ness Monster (1980) - Το τέρας της λίμνης της Σκωτίας διακρίθηκε για πρώτη φορά το 1933 και ήταν αρκετά καλό για τους τίτλους των εφημερίδων από τότε. Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png|Long Ben, Arch-Pirate (1978) -Ο John Avery, με το ψευδώνυμο Long Ben, ήταν ένας Βρετανός πειρατής που οργάνωσε μια μεγάλη επίθεση στον Ινδικό εμπορικό στόλο στα τέλη του 17ου αιώνα. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Luke_Short,_Undertaker's_Friend.jpg|Luke Short, Undertaker's Friend (1978) - Ο Luke Short (1854-1893) ήταν γνωστός ως τζογαδόρος και ληστής στην Άγρια Δύση. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Riverboat_Gambler.jpg|Riverboat Gambler (1979) - Πίνακας με θέμα την Άγρια Δύση Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Robin_Hood_at_Nottingham.jpg|Robin Hood at Nottingham(1978) - Ο Ρομπιν Χουντ ήταν ένας θρυλικός Άγγλος αντάρτης του Μεσαίωνα που η ύπαρξη του δεν έχει αποδειχτεί Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Robin_Hood_Duck.jpg| Robin Hood Duck (1978) - Ο Ρομπιν Χουντ ήταν ένας θρυλικός Άγγλος αντάρτης του Μεσαίωνα που η ύπαρξη του δεν έχει αποδειχτεί. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Robin_Hood_Super_Archer.jpg|Robin Hood Super Archer (1978) - Ο Ρομπιν Χουντ ήταν ένας θρυλικός Άγγλος αντάρτης του Μεσαίωνα που η ύπαρξη του δεν έχει αποδειχτεί. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Robin_Hood_Two-Bow_Duck.jpg|Robin Hood Two-Bow Duck (1978) - Ο Ρομπιν Χουντ ήταν ένας θρυλικός Άγγλος αντάρτης του Μεσαίωνα που η ύπαρξη του δεν έχει αποδειχτεί. Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png|Salome Swan (1979) - Σύμφωνα με τη Βίβλο, ο χορός της Σαλώμης μπροστά στον Ηρώδη Αντίπα οδήγησε στην εκτέλεση του Ιωάννη του Βαπτιστή. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Samson_Swan_and_Delilah_Duck.jpg|Samson Swan and Delilah Duck (1978) - Σύμφωνα με τη Βίβλο η Δαλιδά αποπλάνησε τον Ιουδαίο βασιλιάς Σαμψών για να τον πείσει να αποκαλύψει το μυστικό της δύναμής του. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Sheriff_of_Tombstone.jpg|Sheriff of Tombstone (1978) - Ο τίτλος "Sheriff of Tombstone" αναφέρεται στον Wyatt Earp (1848-1929), σερίφη και χαρτοπαίκτη, που η καριέρα του κορυφώθηκε με τη διάσημη μάχη στο ΟΚ Κοραλ. Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png|Siegfried and the Rhine Maidens (1978) - Ο Siegfried ήταν μια από τις πιο διάσημες προσωπικότητες της μεσαιωνικής γερμανικής λογοτεχνία ηρώων. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Sir_William_Blackstone.jpg|Sir William Blackstone (1978) - O William Blackstone (1723-1780) ήταν ένας νομικός του οποίου τα γραπτά επιρρέασαν σημαντικά στη Βρετανική δικαιοδοσία. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_St._George.jpg|St George (1978) - Ο Άγιος Γεώργιος ήταν ένας Χριστιανός Άγιος, που σύμφωνα με την ιστορία, έσωσε μια Λιβανή πριγκίπισσα από έναν δράκο Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Teddy_Goosevelt.jpg| Teddy Goosevelt (1978) - Ο Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt (1858-1919), ήταν ο 26ος πρόεδρος των Η.Π.Α. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_The_Diligent_Headhunter.jpg|The Diligent Headhunter (1979) - Έλλειψη Πληροφοριών Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_The_Lady_Known_as_Lou.jpg|The Lady Known as Lou (1978) - Ο Τίτλος είναι προς τιμήν μιας μπαλάντας του Robert W. Service, τη "The Shooting of Dan McGrew". Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png|The Mountain Man (1979) - Ινδική Θεματολογία Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_The_Nashville_Establishment.jpg|The Nashville Establishment (1978) - Ο πίνακας αναφέρεται στην ίδρυση του Νασβιλ της πρωτεύουσας του Τενεσί Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png|The Vikings (1979) - Οι Βίκινγκ ήταν εθνοτική ομάδα, τμήμα των Βορείων Λαών της Ευρώπης. Αρχείο:ΛΟΓΟΚΡΙΣΙΑ.png|The Voyageurs (1979) - Ινδική Θεματολογία Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Tom_Horn,_Bounty_Hunter.jpg|Tom Horn, Bounty Hunter (1978) -Ο Τομ Χορν (1860-1903) εργάστηκε ως κατάσκοπος στο στρατό και ντετέκτιβ των Pinkerton και πήρε τελικά τη φήμη των πιο ψυχρών κυνηγών επικηρυγμένων. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Witches_of_Salem.jpg|Witches of Salem (1979) - Ο τίτλος αναφέρεται στις δίκες των μαγισσών στο Σάλεμ της Μασαχουσέτης, του 1692, που είχε ως αποτέλεσμα την εκτέλεση δεκαεννέα γυναίκών. Αρχείο:Carl_Barks_Young_Lochinvar.jpg|Young Lochinvar (1979) - Ο τίτλος αναφέρεται στο ποίημα του Walter Scott «Lochinvar». Κατηγορία:Πίνακες